Xmen Kids
by Heartlessvamp
Summary: This is based on the x-men's kids and what they are going through. The story plays out through the daughter of Storm and Wolverine. I hope you all read and like it and review on it because i'm stuck on whatelse i should put.


Hi my name is Nikki Munroe and I'm a mutant. I want to tell you about my life as a mutant and what goes on day after day and whats in store for me and my friends in the future. My mother and father are x-men and all my friends parents are x-men. My moms name is Ororo Munroe also known as Storm. My fathers name is Logan or Wolverine. I'm 16yrs old,5' 11ft and i look like my mom i have white hair,blue eyes,dark skin but not as dark as hers,and i got her power to control the weather and my fathers healing factor. We live in the Xavier institute with all my friends and my parents friends. Jean and Scott Summers have two kids Samantha and Seth Summers. Seth is a telepath like his mom and Sam shoots beams like her dad but she doesn't need the glasses cause she can control them and they come out her hands and not her eyes. Kurt and Amara Wagner have a daughter Kelly she can port and use fire. Kitty and Peter Rapnispurth have a son named Micheal he turns metal and phases. Bobby and Jubilee Drake have two kids Sally and Robby. Robby has ice powers and Sally can do fireworks or whatever power her mom has. Evan and Tabitha Daniels have a son named Greg he has the power to create bombs and can shoot some spikes. Rogue and Gambit Le beau have twins Erick and Anna they both blow stuff up like their dad. That is it on all my friends and their parents.

I'm sitting in my least favorite class Algebra 1. I sit next to Sam and we have a few minutes before the bell rings and we can go to lunch. Mr. Miller is looking for someone to answer his problem and of course my luck he choses me but i get lucky and the bell rings and i hurry and get out of the classroom. I go to my locker and Kelly joins me so does Sam. I grab my lunch and we head to a table outside. When we get there everyone else is waiting for us. I chose to sit down next to Seth and Kelly sits on the other side of me.

So Nikki do u think your dad will go easy on us on are Dr Session today, Greg asks taking a big bite out of his sandwich

What do u think Greg does he ever go easy on us during Dr Sessions, I say kinda snotty

Uh No but your his daughter can't u talk to him and ask him to take it easy on us today, Greg says

So your his nephew why don't u talk to him and just because I'm his daughter doesn't mean he will do what i ask, I reply

What your not daddy's little angel, Robby says. Greg,Erick,Micheal and him start to laugh.

Do you think that since she is Logan's daughter that she is a little angel, Erick says making Greg,Micheal and Robby laugh even harder. By now i was starting to get mad and my eyes started to turn pure white. The sky starts to get dark and it starts to thunder and the wind is blowing really hard.

Hey knock it off you guys and Nikki just calm down, Seth says putting his hand on my shoulder. I close my eyes and take a deep breath and when i open my eyes again they are there regular baby blue color.

Your lucky and don't worry I'll get you in Dr Session don't worry, I say as i start to get up from the table and walk away. I go to my locker and get my books for the next four classes i have left. When i shut my locker Brad Matthews(Duncan Matthews son) is standing there against the lockers next to mine.

Hey Nik, he says

What do u want Brad, I ask

Nothing just wanted to see if u wanted to go to the movies and then dinner with me this weekend, Brad says with a smile

I don't know i think i might be busy this weekend, I say as i start to walk away. He grabs my wrist and turns me back towards him.

Come on Nikki give me a chance just one chance thats all I'm askin for, he says pouting

And i thought only girls did that, I say with a smile. We laugh at what i said.

So what do u say will you go with me, he says making that pouting face again.

I guess so, I say with a sigh

Great I'll pick up up at seven, he says. Just before he walks away he kisses my cheek and by that time my friends are coming around the corner and saw what he did before he took off down the hallway to meet up with his jock friends.

So what was that all about, Anna asks as they all walk over

Nothing much and don't u dare try it buddy, I say pointing a finger at Seth.

Try what, he says as he puts up his hands in defense

U know what I'm talking about, I say pointing to my head

Oh u mean not saying your going out on a date with Brad this weekend...Oops, hes says as he covers his mouth

Yeah oops my foot, I say play punching him

Gross cuzz, Greg says

At least i can get a date, I say laughing

Do u think your parents will let you, Micheal says

My dad might not but my mom can always convince him into letting me do stuff, I say

Nikki that guy is a jerk i hope you know that, Sally says

I know but he is kinda cute, I say looking over at Seth to see his reaction all he does is wince a little.

Ok Nikki you know what just be quiet, Erick says

All we're doing is going to go see a movie then having dinner that's it what are u guys so worried about, I say

What happens if he figures out your secret, Sam says

He won't, I say

How do u know that, Seth says

Seth just chill he won't i promise, I tell him as i turn around and head to my next class. My next class is History and all my friends have it with me and so does Brad. When i get in there Brad is waving for me to come over and sit next to him. I walk over to the seat he is pointing to and sit down.

I saw your friends standing there in the hall when i kissed you what did they say, he asks

Just askin what happened thats it, I say putting a piece of my albino hair behind my ear

They don't like me cause I'm a jock do they, he says with a frown

They just don't know you, I say grabbing his hand. I look up to see Robby watching me and i mouth the words "what" and give him a mean look that makes him turn around just as Mr. Kline walks in. The bell rings for 8th period to end. I head to my locker and put my books away and head for the front doors. Brad manages to catch up with me.

Hey you want a lift home, he asks. I scan the crowd of cars looking for my mom or dad but i don't see them.

Sure, I say following him to his blue 2002 Ferrari F-50. He opens the door for me and i get in and he shuts it. Then he gets in and we head to the institute. We pull into the driveway and he stops the car at the steps.

Don't forget our date tomorrow at 7, he says as he kisses my cheek again

I won't, I say with a smile as i get out of the car and watch him drive away. I walk into the mansion and the first thing i see is my dad standing there with an evil like glare on his face. Busted i think to myself i knew i shouldn't have let him kiss me.

Hi daddy, i say walking up to him

Hey kid who was the boy, my dad asks

He was just giving me a ride, I say

Then why did he kiss you, he says in his gruff voice

It was on the cheek dad and it wasn't anything but merely goodbye, I say

Well a goodbye is either saying it or a handshake, he says

Logan u can't protect her forever, my mom says coming out of the kitchen

Hey mom, I say

Hello Nikki, she says

Do u think i could go out tomorrow night with Brad to go see a movie then to dinner, I ask

Absolutely not, my dad says

Yes you can dear, my mom says giving my dad a sideways glance. I hug her then head up to my room. I look out the window to see the others pulling up and coming in the mansion. About two minutes after they get home i get a knock on my door.

Come in, I yell. They come walking in

We waited for you so we could take you home, Seth says

But then we found out that Brad had takin you home when we asked someone if they had seen you, Robby says

Well sorry, I say

So have you asked your parents yet, Sally asks

Lets say my dad saw Brad and seen him give me a kiss on the cheek but I'm aloud to go told ya my mom says yes to almost anything, I say with a smile. Greg sticks his tongue out at me i just act like i didn't see him. My dad comes up and is standing at the doorway.

Ok everyone suit up and be in the Danger Room in ten minutes, he says as he walks off. We all head down and change into our leather suits and go out to the big medal oval room and stand in the middle and see my dad at the controls. Before we get started i make a couple of lightning bolts come down next to Erick,Robby,Micheal, and Greg. The lightning bolts make the four boys jump. They glance at me with some evil glares but all i do is give them a smile.

Nikki quit trying to shock your team mates, my dad says over the intercom

Sorry dad it slipped, I say still smiling at the guys. We train for about two hours as we are heading to the locker rooms Greg says something to me.

So i guess you forgot to say something to your dad about going easy on us today, he says

Guess i did sorry maybe next time, I say following Sam,Sally,Kelly,and Anna into the girls locker room. I change into my cloths and head up to the bathroom to take a shower. Once i get out i put on some clean cloths and don't even worry about drying my hair i just let it air dry. I head downstairs to the kitchen. When i enter my mom is there finishing up making spaghetti.

Hi mom, I say

Hi Nikki could u help me set the table, she asks

Sure mom, i say grabbing some plates and taking them to the dinning room and setting them out. Everyone comes down to dinner. When we start eating mom starts asking me questions.

So who is this Brad your going out with tomorrow, she asks. I almost choke on my food when she asked that infront of everyone. I can here Robby and the others snicker i just ignore them.

Mom not here, I growl at her

What guy, Jean asks

No one, I say

He's just a jock that asked Nikki out, Greg says

Greg would u shut up, I say but that only gets me a glare from my mom.

Whats his name, Kitty asks

Brad Matthews, I mutter

Speak up dear so they can hear u, my mom says

Brad Matthews, I say a little louder

This wouldn't be Duncan Matthews son now would it, Jean ask

Yeah why, I say looking at her

Duncan was a jerk back in high school and his son is probably the same way, Jean says

He's not he's actually really sweet, I say seeing Seth's head snap towards me out of the corner of my eye.

I'm just saying Nikki be careful, she says

How about we settle this by just saying she can't go, my dad says

Dad that's not fair, I say

Life's not fair darlin you'll live, he says

Now Logan quit trying to protect her, my mom tells him. Thank goodness my mom is on my side.

But Ro, my dad starts only to have my mom cut him off

Logan she's 16 she'll be fine, she tells him

Ok how about we make a deal she can date when she's 50, he says as he laughs

What...dad that's not funny, I say

I think it is, he says

Logan like i said she'll be fine, my mom tells him again

Fine you win this one Ro...I guess ya can go kid, he says sighing

Thank you dad, I say. After supper i head up to my room and change into a my black bottoms and white spaghetti strap top pj then get on my lab top and surf the web till i hear a knock on my door.I yell telling whoever it is to come in. The door opens and Seth walks in he must have gotten kinda freaked out by the top i had on cause he stopped and just stared at me.

Are you coming in or are u just going to stand there and look at me, I ask him. He shuts the door and pulls over my chair next to my bed and sits on it.

Are u really going to go out with this guy, Seth asks

For the last time yes, I say starting to get ticked off at people trying to change my mind

I'm just asking, he says

Well I'm just getting a little annoyed at people trying to change my mind, I tell him

U know what my mom said she use to date his dad and he was a jerk, he tells me

I know Seth but he's not a big jerk, I say. Seth smiles at my comment.

I know I'm just looking out for you Nikki i don't want u to get hurt, Seth says

Thank u for the concern dad, I say. He just looks at me like I'm crazy.

Alright just promise you'll be careful, he says

I promise, I say with a sigh

Nikki, he says with a stern look but it only makes me laugh.

I promise, I say holding up my right hand as i say it.

Thank u, he says as he gets up. He puts the chair back and comes over and hugs me then walks over to my door.

Goodnight, I say a little stunned from his hug

Night, he says as he shuts the door. The next day the girls and i spend most of the day laying out by the pool trying to get a tan. At about 4:30 i go in and get ready for tonight. I put on a pair of black leather pants and a white v-shaped t-shirt and high heel shoes. I leave my hair down and put on a little make-up. It's about seven and Brad's Ferrari pulls in i hurry up and try to beat my dad down to the door but i couldn't find my purse. I finally found it under my bed. I pulled it out and hurried down the stairs but tried to make sure i didn't fall. When i got downstairs dad had was at the door talking to Brad. I walked over to them.

Bye dad, I say as i give him a kiss then grab Brad by the arm and try to get away from him as fast as i can.

Bye be back by eleven, he says. We get into the car and head to a fancy french restaurant.

U look nice Nikki, Brad tells me

Thank u so do u, I tell him. After we eat dinner we go to the movies and see RV. During the movie i hear a bunch of screaming in the lobby.

I'll be back i have to use the restroom, i tell him

Ok, he says. I hurry up to the lobby to see a women with tattoos all over her face and wearing black leather destroying the lobby.

Hey, I yell not knowing what to say. The woman stops and looks at me for a second.

Well, well, well what was the chance I'd run into u Storm, the woman says. I stand there for a minute thinking what the woman just said.

My names not Storm that's my mothers name my names Nikki but u can call me Fury who are u, I ask

The names Callisto since your moms not here I'll have to pick on u then, she says as she runs at the speed of light and hits me. I fly back over the counter and hit the popcorn machine. I get up only to be knocked down again.

Your barely worth my time, Callisto says

Then why don't u leave, I say. She trys to hit me again but i dodge it and shock her which sends her flying into the streets. I take to the air so i can stay out of her reach. I start to spin really fast which turns to a tornado and i go to hit her. I send her flying into a light pole. After i stop spinning I'm really dizzy and i feel sick.

I've got to remember not to do that ever again, I say to my self as i try to regain my balance. When i can see straight again i see that Callisto is gone. I hurry and pick the rest of the popcorn out of my hair and go back to the movie.

Are u alright, he asks

Yeah I'm fine, I lie. He puts his arm around my shoulders and i rest my head on his shoulder.

Nikki why does your hair smell like popcorn, he asks

I don't know, I lie again. The movie ends and we get to the lobby to see the place torn up thanks to Callisto and me.

I wonder what happened in here, Brad says

Don't know but i need to be getting back before my dad decides to hunt for me, I say

Alright, he says as he leads me back to the car. We get in and head back to the mansion. Once we get back to the mansion i tell Brad i had fun and he does the same. This time i kiss him on the lips which took him by surprise. I got out and headed inside. Once in there i went and sat in the living room where everyone was at.

So did u have fun, mom asks. She was sitting on dads lap watching a movie with the others. I just mumble and sit down on the couch across from them. I was so tired and i hurt from fighting with Callisto to answer the question. I hear Robby and Greg making kissing noises. I just glare at the two of them.

Grow up will u, I shout Everyone looks at me.

What's your problem, Erick asks

Did Brad do somethin to hurt ya, dad asks

No he didn't do anything i had a wonderful time with him but then during the movie some woman was tearing up the lobby and i had to try and stop her, I say

Do ya remember who it was, Rogue asks

Her name was Callisto, I say. My mom freezes and looks at me.

What did u say, she says

Her name is Callisto she thought i was u and we got into a fight in the lobby but after i tried to regain balance after spinning in circles she disappeared, I tell my mom

Are u ok, mom says getting up off of dads lap and coming to sit next to me.

I'll fine, I tell her

Are u sure, mom says a little worried

Yes I'll be fine, I reassure her.

Kid u smell like popcorn, my dad says

I was tossed into the popcorn machine so yeah, I say. He starts to laugh but i ignore him. I get up off the couch and head for the kitchen to get something to drink. I grab a soda and sit down on a stool next to the counter. Jean walks in after i sit down.

Hey Jean, I say

Hmm, she says

Why did mom act like she did when i mentioned Callisto, I ask wondering why my mom was afraid.

She never told u did she, Jean says

Never told me what, I ask on the very edge of my seat.

Your mom use to be the leader of the Hellfire Club but when she left them she joined us and Callisto took over as leader and now Storm and Callisto are enemy's like your dad and Sabertooth and they battle each other to see whose stronger, Jean says

How can mom stand spinning around in circles in mid-air cause i tried it and i was sick and dizzy, I tell Jean. She starts to laugh at the thought of me spinning then trying to fight when I'm dizzy.

She's use to it unlike u are, she finally says. I go back into the living room with Jean and sit back down on the couch. By now mom has calmed down and is back over by dad. I try not to fall asleep during the movie they are watching but have no success. I fall asleep and my head is resting on something that feels like the couch arm but i wasn't sitting next to a couch arm i was sitting in between Sam and Seth. The next thing i know someone is shaking me awake.

Nikki wake up, Seth says. I open my eyes to see myself laying on his lap.

What time is it and where'd everyone go, I ask

It is almost one O'Clock in the morning and everyone went upstairs to bed i told them I'd wake u up now get off my lap, he says

I don't think i want to get up I'm to tired, I say trying to go back to sleep.

Well if u don't want to get up i guess I'll have to do this, Seth says as he starts to tickle me.

Seth...stop...it, I say in between laughter. I roll over and fall on the floor.

Are u alright, Seth asks

Yeah just fine, I say sitting up

Is everything alright down there, Scott yells from upstairs

Yeah everythings fine dad, Seth yells back. I get up and head upstairs with Seth. We tell each other goodnight and head down separate hallways to our rooms. The next morning my dad comes in and wakes me up.

Ok kid wake up time for Danger Room Session, he says. I only mumble and pull the covers over my head.

What time is it, I ask

Uh eight O'Clock, he says. I pull down the covers a little to see if he was telling the truth or just saying that so i would get out of bed.

Dad can u tell time or not cause it's only four in the morning it's to early for a Dr Session let me sleep till 8:30 and then u can wake me up.

Everyones downstairs in the Danger Room waiting for u, he says getting a little angry

Let them wait till 8:30 I'm still tired, I say. My dad pulls the covers off the bed and picks me up and puts me over his shoulder and carrys me downstairs to the Danger Room lockers. He sets me down on my feet and pushes me through the door of the girls locker room.

Now hurry and get suited up, he yells from the other side of the door. It takes me about 15minutes to get suited up cause I'm not awake and the cape is causing me trouble. I carry the cape out to where the others are waiting for me and my dads in the control room.

Sam help me snap this thing on will ya, I ask

Sure, she says as she comes over and snaps the cape on the back of my outfit

Are u ready now, my dad yells through the intercom

I guess, I say as i finish messing around with a few buttons on my outfit. We do a team time training. We all have to get to a platform before time runs out or we have to do it again later on. The others made it to the platform and are waiting for Greg and me to get there. We would have been there but he got into some trouble and i had to save him.

Come on u guys move faster, Sally says

Yeah if u don't get here in time then we have to do it over again, Kelly yells

We get the point, Explosion (Greg) yells

Explosion give me your hands, I tell him

Why, he asks

Cause i can fly us over there quicker, I say

I don't think so my feet are staying on the ground where they...Ahhhh, he says as i grab his hands and summon the air to lift us up. As we are getting close to the platform and some flying metal balls fly at us and explode.

Hey u could help me u know that, I tell Explosion

Alright, he says as he fires spikes at the three balls behind us and they explode when the spikes hit them.

Oh yeah, he yells

Stop yelling or I'll drop u, I tell him

Please don't do that, he says as i sit him down on the platform just a few seconds before time is up. Seth lifts the lever and we all cheer cause we don't have to do that training again today. We get done at about 6:30 and i go back up to my room and try to go back to bed but i can't cause i am fully awake. I get dressed and put my hair up in a ponytail then head downstairs to the kitchen. My mom and dad and a few other adults are down there in the kitchen.

I thought u we're going back to bed, my dad says with a smile

I can't I'm wide awake now, I say searching the fridge for something to eat. I grab a bag of bagels and some cream cheese and put a bagel in the toaster.

Everyone else went back to bed, dad says still smiling

I know and u should warn us a day ahead of time when your going to give us a early Danger Room Session so we know to go to bed a little earlier, I say

What are u talking about Nikki, mom asks

Dad here decided to have a Danger Room Session at 4:00 in the morning, I tell mom. My bagel pops up and i pull it out and put some cream cheese on it.

Thank u, Dad says taking the bagel as I'm about to take a bite

Dad, I say as i start to get another bagel

Logan how could u have a Session so early in the morning, mom says

And if it wasn't bad enough having to get up that early he carried me out of my room over his shoulder and to the girls changing room, I say getting the other bagel and putting cream cheese on this one and making sure dad didn't get this one.

Well if u would have gotten out of bed when i told ya to i wouldn't of had to do that, Dad says

So how did the Session go, Rogue asks

We all made it with a few seconds to spare, I say with a smile

Yeah they showed good team work especially Nikki and Greg, Dad says

Finally u two start acting like a team instead of biting off each others head off, Scott says

Well i had to save Greg and i had no choice I'm related to him, I say

Still family or not u guys have to look out for each other, Jean tells me

I know, I say finishing up my bagel

Nikki u and i are going to go visit my sister and brother-in-law today, mom tells me

What time, I ask

We'll leave around 9:00-9:30 alright, mom says

Alright, I say as i walk out the back door and head for the stables that the Professor owns. I go in and get out my favorite horse Rose. Rose is a purebred registered paint. I pull her out of the stable and saddle her up and lead her out of the stable. I mount her and i have her trot in the woods and jumping logs and other stuff like that. I come back to the stables about an hour before i have to leave. I unsaddle Rose and then brush her down and walk her around so she'd feel better. After i put her in the stall i grain and hay her then head back for the house so i can get cleaned up. I walk in the back door to see Sally, Sam, Kelly, Anna, Erick, Micheal, Greg, Robby, and Seth sitting at the table. They look up as i come in.

Where have u been, Kelly asks

Out riding, I say

Didn't u go back to bed after the Session today, Micheal asks

No i couldn't go back to bed wasn't tired anymore, I tell them as i head for the stairs

What are u doing today, Sally asks

Going to go visit my aunt and uncle with my mom today, I tell her

What time do u leave, Sam questions

9:00-9:30 whenever mom decides to go y, I ask

Wanted to see if u wanted to go to the mall with us today, Anna says

U guys are going to the mall and i have to go to my aunt and uncles today not fair, I say

Maybe next time, Kelly says

Yeah maybe, I say as i go upstairs and put on some different clothes. About thirty minutes later i hear my mom call me downstairs so we can go. I grab my lab top and head downstairs. We get into the black Durango and head to my aunts house. On the way there I'm on my lab top typing up a paper for class cause i have a hour to two hour ride ahead of me. I finish my paper as we pull into the drive way. I make sure to save it and get out and walk up the stairs to the door. My mom knocks on the door and my aunt Vi comes to the door.

Ro, Nikki good to see u, she says as she lets us in. She hugs my mom then hugs me then my uncle Carl comes in and gives us both strong hugs. I find Grace my 8yr old cousin sitting in her room playing with her dolls.

Hi Grace, I say

Nikki, she says as she runs over and hugs my legs. I pick her up and take her downstairs to where the adults are. We walk into the kitchen and i sit on a chair next to my mom with Grace sitting on my lap.

So hows school treating u Nikki, Carl asks

It's ok I'm passing I've got all A's and B's, I say

Good for u sweetie, Vi tells me

So do u have a boyfriend, Carl asks being nosy

Maybe, I say with a smile that gets my moms attention

Are u talking about Brad Matthews, mom asks. I sigh and put my head down on Grace's shoulder. My hair is touching the back of her neck which is making her laugh and squirm.

Is this Brad Matthews really cute, Vi asks

U should see him Vi he's a jock and he's cute, my mom says. My head shoots up from Grace's shoulder and i look at my mom.

Mom, I say. She just smiles and looks at me.

What they asked and since u didn't answer i did, mom says

Hey can i take Grace to the park, I ask

Sure u can, Carl tells me

She just has to get dressed first, Vi says

Come on Grace lets go get u something to wear so we can go to the park, I tell the 8yr. old

Ok, she says leading me by pulling on my hand. I pick out a pair of pink shorts and a pink T-shirt and a pair of sandals for her to wear. We head downstairs and out the frontdoor. We walk down the street and passed a store then we crossed the street into the park. I sit on a bench and watch Grace play on the swings.

Nikki come push me, Grace says

Yeah Nikki go push her, say a womans voice. I turn around to see who it is and to my surprise it's Callisto.

What do u want, I ask her

I just wanted to finish our little fight, Callisto says. I backup towards Grace.

Grace I'll distract her and u go home as fast as u can u hear me, I tell her

Yes but i want u to come with me, Grace says

I can't i have to keep her distracted, I tell her. I run towards Callisto only for her to move out of the way. She hits me in the back and i go straight to the ground. I see Grace take off running the way we came. I see Callisto about to go after her but i grab her leg and she falls down to the ground infront of me. While I still have a hold o f her leg i give her a good shock. I stand up and wait for her to get up. Then suddenly the ground under me moves a little. I turn around to see what it is and there is a big half animal half man standing behind me.

Names Sabertooth kid where's your dad, he says

He's not here and I'm not going to tell u where he is anyway, I say. Sabertooth gives me a growl and grabs me by the neck and lifts me up i look down to see Callisto getting up and giving me an evil smile. My eyes go pure white and a lightning bolt comes down between me and Sabertooth. It sends us flying back in different directions. I get up and see that Sabertooth and Callisto are running after Grace who had stopped to watch what happened.

Grace run, I shout as i go after the two. I decided I'd go faster flying so i take off in the air and fly past Callisto and Sabertooth. I grab Grace and go high above them so they can't get us.

Thank u Nikki, Grace says hanging onto my neck

Your welcome, I say. I put Grace up high so they can't get her and i tell her to stay there and not to move till i come up and get her before i fly down and start to fight with them. I get tossed against a tree and then slammed to the ground by Sabertooth then Callisto comes over and kicks me in the side taking the wind out of me. I try to get up but Sabertooth grabs me and tosses me against a chain linked fence. I just lay there so my healing ability can do it's job. They start to come towards me but Sabertooth looks up to the sky and roars.

What are u doing, Callisto asks him

The X-men are coming, he says

Then lets hurry up and finish her off and get, Callisto says as she starts to come my way again but this time pulling a knife out. A big black jet lands and my friends and their parents come out. My dad charges at Sabertooth and they start to fight. I'm still laying on the ground and Callisto comes over to me and pulls my head up by pulling on my hair.

I'm going to kill u, she says with a smile

I'd like to see u try, I manage to say

It will be the last thing u see, she snarls. When she is about to stab me with the knife she's hit with a couple of red beams. I manage to look up to see my friends rush over to me and see their parents go after Callisto.

Nikki are u going to be ok, Kelly asks

She's bleeding but her healing ability will help her, Sam says

Sabertooth lets get out of here now, Callisto yells. The two take off and disappear. After they leave the rest of the group comes over to me.

Kid are u ok, my dad says

Nikki can u get me down, Grace yells. I try to sit up but a pair of arms pull me back down. I look to see Seth kneeling next to me.

I've got to get Grace down, I say

U just stay there and I'll get her, Jean says. She flys up to Grace and brings her down. My dad picks me up and we all go back to Graces house. My dad lays me down on the couch and my mom, Vi, and Carl come in.

What happened, mom asks

Callisto and Sabertooth, dad says

I wonder why she keeps coming after Nikki if she's mad at me, mom says. I get tired and weak and i black out. I awake the next morning in the infirmary. I look around to see my mom and dad asleep. I get up with out waking them up I'm still in pain but i ignore it and leave the infirmary. I get in the elevator and get out on the second floor. I head to my room so i can get ready for school. I already see that I'm late so i try to hurry and get dressed. I open the window that goes to my balcony and i walk out i take to the sky and head for the school. I land behind a tree a little ways away from the school. I walk into the school and head to my first period class. I walk in the classroom and everyone is staring at me.

Your late Ms. Munroe, Mr. Byre says

I know I'm sorry sir it won't happen again, I say as i go and sit next to Micheal.

Aren't u suppose to be home resting, he whispers

I'm fine, I whisper back

Are u sure, he says. I nod my head yes and ignore all his other questions. Lunch comes around and since i woke up late didn't have anything to eat. I head outside and sit at the table i usually sit at. I fold my arms on the table and put my head down on my arms letting my long hair spill everywhere. I sense someone sitting down next to me when the table moves. I look up and Brad is sitting there next to me with a worried look on his face.

Are u alright, he asks

Yeah just tired, I say

Ok, he says. He wraps an arm around me and pulls me closer to him. His buddies come and sit down at the same table we're at. I look around to see where my friends are. I see them looking at me from another table. They wave me over to them.

Brad could u excuse me I'll be back, I say as i get up and head for the other table.

Hey how are u feeling, Anna asks

Fine a little sore but fine, I say

Do your parents know your here, Erick asks

No i snuck out of the infirmary and came here, I say

They are going to be looking for u, Sally says

I know but they'll be fine, I tell them. After i say that the principal comes on over the intercom

Nikki Munroe please come to the office, Ms. Darkholme says

What now, I say with a sigh

If u want we'll come with u, Seth says giving me a comforting smile

I'd like that, I say. They get up and walk with me to the office. When we get there the secretary looks at us all.

The principal just wants Nikki, the secretary says. I go on into the principals office to see my mom and my dad standing and the principal sitting behind her desk. As soon as i walk in my parents come rushing over to me.

Come on Nikki we're takin ya home so u can rest, my dad says

Dad I'm fine, I say

No u need to rest, mom says

Mom I'm fine i mean it, I say trying to convince her

What happens if u know who shows up, dad says

She won't ok I'll be fine please can i stay, I say giving them a puppydog face

I guess just be careful alright, mom says

Thank u, I say as i hug both of them and take off out the door to where my friends are.

Why are u so happy, Greg asks

My parents came to take me home but i got them to let me stay, I say. The bell rings for us to go to our next class. I hurry to my locker and grab my books but not before wincing at the pain that just surged through my whole body for moving so fast.

Are u sure your alright, Seth says scaring me. When i spin around i get this look that says that hurt cause more pain surged through my body i just hope that Seth didn't see that face.

Yeah, I say turning back to my locker so he doesn't see my face. I suddenly feel a pair of arms go around my waist. I turn around and see that Seth has his arms around me.

Nikki don't lie to me i care for u and i don't want to see u hurt or hurting, he says. His kiss caught me by surprise. I drop my books and i don't pull away from him i wrap my arms around his neck. We finally break apart I'm blushing and i can see that he is to. He helps me pick up my books and we head to our class. School ends and i wait for most of the kids to leave before i start heading home. I see Brad's car is still in the parking lot. I walk over to it and i hear something behind the school. I head to the back of the school. I peak around the corner to see Brad and Kristine making out. I feel tears coming and i head back to the front of the school. I take the long way home tears now streaming down my face. I see a blur through my tears and know exactly who it is.

What do u want now, I say getting really mad. Electric starts to surge through my whole body and my white hair stands up on ends but i don't really care who see's me.

I came to finish u off, Callisto says

Why do u come after me, I asks

Callisto we're not suppose to kill her, Sabertooth says jumping down from a tree

Oh will u quit being a party pooper we can at least bang her up a bit, Callisto tells him

Why are u after me, I repeat

Are boss has some weird interest in u, Sabertooth says. I start to back up a little but bump into something. I turn around to see a lady with black hair and blue eyes wearing leather from head to toe.

Where do u think your going, she says. Five long adamantium claws come from her nails.

Wh..Who are u, I stutter

My names is Lady DeathStrike and I'm your worst nightmare, she says. The next thing i know is someone hits me hard in the back and i go down. Before i blacked out i could hear the three laughing. I wake up and look around i try to move but i can't. I look down to see I'm strapped to a table and my head is pounding. The room I'm in is almost dark except for little lights and a computer over by a corner. A pair of sliding metal doors open and a bald guy in a black lab coat and black rubber gloves comes in followed by Sabertooth,Callisto and Lady DeathStrike.

Well looks like our patient is awake, the guy in the lab coat says

Who are u and where am i, I say trying to stay calm

Your in Canada at Alkali Lake and my names is Stryker, he says

What do u want with me, I ask

Since your Wolverines daughter i thought I'd try something that didn't work with your father, Stryker says

That still doesn't tell me what u did to me, I say trying to use my powers

Don't even try it child they won't work i control u i put a chip in your head so i can control u and your powers, he says

You'll never control me, I say. He turns towards the computer and twists a nob and my head starts to hurt even more.

Sabertooth untie her, he says. Sabertooth does what he says. As soon as he unties me i try to fly but i don't go anywhere. My feet keep moving on there own free will. Back at the mansion Nikki's friends were looking for her.

Hey Storm have u seen Nikki, Sam asks

No i haven't i figured that Brad would bring her home have u checked the whole mansion, Storm says

Yeah i even used my telepathic powers to search the area of the mansion and the grounds but found no trace of her, Seth says

Lets go find your mother, Storm says walking off to go find Jean with the kids in tow behind her. They find Jean down in the infirmary.

Hey Ororo hi kids can i help u, Jean asks

Yeah hey can u use your powers to see if Nikki is in Bayville, Storm asks

Yeah sure just give me a minute, Jean says. She concentrates really hard for a few seconds then comes back.

Did u find her mom, Sam asks

No i didn't sense her in Bayville anymore, Jean says. By now Storm was getting a little scared. She takes off to go find Logan. She finds him in the garage next to his motorcycle.

Ro what's the matter, he says putting his arms around her waist.

Logan Nikki's missing and she's not in Bayville anymore, Storm says

Are u sure, he asks

Yes i had Jean search for her but couldn't find no trace of her in Bayville, Storm says

Come on lets get the team and go find her, Logan says as the two take off to go get the team. They get everyone and tell them to search everywhere. They all split into groups of two Micheal and Sally, Sam and Seth, Erick and Anna, Kelly, Greg and Robby, Logan and Ororo, Jean and Scott, Rogue and Remy, Kitty and Peter. The Professor stays behind to see if he can reach Nikki by mind. Everyone goes off in search of Nikki. Seth and Sam pass Brads house and Seth automatically recognizes Brad's car.

Hey sis lets ask Brad if he knows where Nikki is, Seth says. They walk up to the front door and Seth rings the doorbell. A tall muscular guy with blond hair comes to the door.

What do u kids want, he says

Are u Brad Matthews dad, Sam asks

Yes y, he asks

Is Brad home, Seth asks

Yeah Brad get down here u have visitors what are your names , Duncan asks

Seth and Sam Summers, Sam says

Is your mom Jean Grey and your dad Scott Summers, Duncan asks

Yes, Seth says

Does your dad still wear them stupid shades, Duncan asks laughing. After he asks that Brad comes to the door.

Ok dad i can take it from here, Brad says. His dad walks back into the house and leaves the three standing outside.

Sorry if we caught u at a bad time but we can't seem to find Nikki have u seen her, Sam asks

I haven't seen her since school, Brad says

U mean u didn't give her a ride or anything, Seth says now getting worried.

No if i had seen her i would have but i didn't, Brad says

Do u have any idea where she might have gone, Sam asks

No clue, Brad says

Ok thanks for your help, Sam says as they walk away. When they get around the corner Seth pulls out a long grey communicator.

Logan i think i know what happened to Nikki, Seth says

Do u know where she is, Storm says

No but i think Callisto and Sabertooth might have her, Seth replies. Suddenly the Professor comes on all the communicators.

I've found Nikki but we have to act quick, Professor says

Where is she, Logan replies

She's in Canada at Alkali Lake, Professor says. Everyone heres Logan growl.

Ok everyone head back to the Mansion and be in the X-jet or we're leaving u behind, Logan says. About five minutes later everyones at the jet. Everyone boards and they take off for Alkali Lake. Back at Alkali Lake Nikki is still struggling to get control over her own body. She is out of her regular cloths and put into a similar leather outfit that looks just like her x-men costume with a cape but it has openings over her stomach.

My child quit struggling u can't win, Stryker says

Oh yeah will just see, I replies. Stryker messes with another switch that makes my head hurt even more. The tears come to my eyes but i holds them back. Suddenly the computer shows a black jet landing and the x-men getting out.

I knew the x-men couldn't resist coming after u, Stryker say

No u can't, I sputter out

Yes u are going to kill the x-men, he says. By now the tears are about to come down my face. He starts pressing more buttons and i start heading towards the doors with Callisto,Sabertooth, and Lady DeathStrike right behind me. We get outside in the snow and i try as hard as i can to stop myself with no luck.

I get to kill your mom, Callisto says

And i will kill your dad, Sabertooth tells me

You won't get to kill anyone cause they will stop u and Stryker, I say

And what about u if Stryker is controlling u they won't even think about hurting u, Lady DeathStrike says. I curse under my breath as we get to the top of a mountain and look down to see everyone. My dad knows we are there just by sniffing the air. He turns his head and looks up at us which makes everyone look up as well.

Lets go, Callisto says as we charge. I take to the air without doing anything and head straight for them. We get down there and stop infront of them.

Nikki what are u doing, mom asks

Kid are u crazy, dad says

No i can't control my body or my powers its...Ahhhh, I say as the pain in my head becomes even more painful, It's none of your business what i do, I finish with an evil smile

Her attitude just changed what is that all about, Kelly says

Somethings in her head controlling her, Jean says

Very good Red u figured it out but can u stop me GET THEM, I say. We take off for them and they come after us. I fight my friends, Lady DeathStrike takes on the other x-men, Sabertooth is fighting my dad and Callisto is fighting my mom. My friends circle me in hope to catch me.

Nikki it's your friends the ones u go shopping with and do everything else together, Sally says

Yes i will try to make this quick and painless, I say as i turn my hands into fists and lighting starts to jump around my fists. I toss lighting at them but they get out of the way.

Come on Nikki snap back to reality would ya, Greg says

Oh yeah like I'm really think I'm going to listen to u, I say. Greg trys to pin me to a tree with his spikes but i use the wind to stop them. Micheal comes at me in full metal. I shock Micheal and while i was doing that i wasn't even paying attention to what the others we're doing cause Anna came behind me and used her power to knock me to the ground. The explosion sent me flying. I hit the ground kinda hard but it didn't do any real damage and if it did the healing factor would take care of it.

Are u alright Nikki I didn't hurt u did i, Anna asks

U better be worring about yourself and not me, I say as i go to attack but i don't succeed cuz i can't move my body. I look to see what is going on and i see Seth using his powers to hold me still, U think u can hold me still i don't think so even if i can't move the weather is at my mercy, I say as my eyes go pure white and bolts of lightning come down and knock all my friends off balance. I look to see how Callisto and the rest are doing only to see Lady DeathStrike unconscious and the other x-men going to help my dad and mom. After they take care of the other two they start coming near me and by that time my friends are getting up.

Nikki will u knock it off we're your friends and family, Scott says. I only laugh and turn the sky dark i go to use lightning from the clouds i summoned but nothing happened.

Wha...What is going on, I yell looking at the sky as it clears up. I look at my mom to see her eyes are white

NO U DON'T, my mom says. I chuckle at my mom thinking she can stop me. Suddenly Strykers words come from my mouth.

Logan it's good to see u again, Stryker says

Stryker what have u done to my daughter, my dad yells

I just made her the new Weapon X she will be the one to destroy all the mutants, Stryker says

No u can't Nikki u have to fight him, dad tells me. His words reach me and i try as hard as i can. I finally break free of his control only for a minute before i go back to my evil state.

Logan this isn't working, Rogue says

I have an idea Kitty and Kelly come with me the rest of u distract her, my dad says before taking off through the woods with Kitty and Kelly right behind him.

Where does he think he's going, I say. I start to fly off after him only to have someone grab my leg and pull me down to the ground. I rub my head as i get up.

Where do u think your going little lady, Peter asks

Gambit hopes u can forgive me, Remy says tossing some charged cards. All except one card hits me and knocks me into a tree. I stand up and get very angry.

Everyone let me try and reach her if Logan can do it then maybe i can as well, Seth says as he walks over to where I'm standing.

Be careful Seth, his mom tells him

Nikki it's me Seth, he says

No use trying child she's under my control, Stryker says through me

Nikki i know your still in there u can't let this guy win u have to fight it, he says getting even closer

S...Seth help me i can't fight him he's to powerful, I stutter. By now Seth is right infront of me.

I'm right here i will help u all the way, Seth says as he grabs my hands in his. By now Logan,Kitty and Kelly found the base that Stryker is in. Logan has Kitty jump into the computer and blow it up which makes the whole base blow up. Kelly teleports Logan and Kitty back to where we are. The pain in the head slowly goes away but i let go of Seth's hand and hold my head cause the pain is still there but not as bad. Seth puts his hands around my waist and pulls me into a hug.

Nikki are u alright, mom says as everyone rushes over to me. I nod my head yes

Can we go home, i say getting weak and collapsing in Seth's arms. He picks me up and carry's me back to the ship.

Your going to be alright, Seth whispers in my ear. He puts me down on one of the tables and i fall asleep. I wake up in the infirmary with a bandage wrapped around my head. Everyone is standing in the infirmary.

How are u feeling Nikki, Professor asks

Better, I say

We removed the chip from your brain, Jean says

Thank u, I say

As long as your feeling better that's all that matters, mom says

I'm sorry i could see what was happening but i couldn't stop myself, I say as i look down

Hey it's not your fault Stryker was the one controlling u, Scott tells me

But in the end u managed to fight it and u won, dad says

So how long do i have to stay home, I ask

You'll be fine by tomorrow u just need to rest, Professor tells me

So i can go back to school tomorrow, I ask

Yeah u should be healed by then, Beast tells me

Ok...Uh do i have to stay in bed all day, i ask

U don't have to stay in the infirmary u can go upstairs but u need to rest, Jean says

Good, I say as i get out of the bed and head upstairs to the couch. I sit down on the couch and turn on the TV. I surf all 300 channels we have but can't find anything good. I decide I'm going to put in a video. I put in the DVD Cat Woman. As soon as i sit back down on the couch the phone rings.

I'll get it, Sam yells. I can hear Sam say Brad's name. I jump up off the couch and head to the kitchen. When i get in there i get Sam's attention and shake my head NO saying i don't want to talk to him right now. Sam tells him I'm in the shower and I'll call him back later. When she hangs up i head back to the living room with Sam following me.

Thanks for telling Brad i was in the shower, I tell her

Why didn't u want to talk to him, she asks

Because, I say trying not to remember what i had seen after school.

Because isn't an answer, she says

U we're right Brad is a jerk, I say getting close to crying

What did he do, Sam says now moving over to the couch I'm sitting on

He cheated on me, I say as a few tears go down my cheek

With who, she says

Kristine, I tell her

I'm so sorry Nikki, she says as she hugs me

No it's my fault that i didn't listen to u when u told me he was a jerk, I say

Are u going to be ok, she asks

Yeah I'll be fine, i says

So what are you going to do about Brad, Sam asks

Break up with him tomorrow, I say

I think that is the best idea ever, she says with a smile. She gets up off the couch and leaves the room. I play the movie and i must have fall asleep in the middle of the movie cause someone is shaking me awake. I wake up and i see my dad standing there.

Hey suppers ready, he says

Is it ok if i go out and get something, I ask

I don't know, he says

What if i drag the others along with me, I say

Ok i guess, he says giving me a smile. I get up and grab the others and we head out.

So where do u think we should get something to eat, Greg asks

How about we go to the food court at the mall, Anna says

Ok lets go, Robby says. We get to the mall and we head up to the food court. We sit at a round table. I sit inbetween Sam and Kelly. Suddenly Sam bumps me and i look over at her and she points to one of the food stands. I look over and see Brad and a few of his buddy's standing there.

Sam what am i going to do, I whisper so she is the only one who hears me.

I thought u said u we're going to break up with him, she replies

I did say that but tomorrow i don't want him to see me, I say

What are you going to do, she asks

I don't know, I say

U better think of something fast, she says

I got it, I say as i hurry and get up from the table

Nikki where are you going, Kelly asks

I'm going to go look at some of the stores, I say. Before i can get 5ft away from the table i hear Brad yell my name.

Hey Nikki, he says as he comes walking over. I look down at Sam and give her a help me look that Seth must have seen also.

Hi Brad, I say giving a weak smile. He puts his arm around my shoulder and leads me to a table far away from my friends.

So where did u disappear to, Brad asks

What...Ohh i just had to have time to myself, I say

What did u do to your head, he asks point to the wrap around my head

I just hit my head that's all, I reply

U want me to give u a lift home, he asks

Um Brad we have to talk, I say

That doesn't sound to good, Brad says

Brad i saw u yesturday behind the school with Kristine the two of u we're making out, I say

We we're just talking Nikki, Brad replys

Sure u we're and did she have something on her lips as well, I say getting mad at Brad for lieing

I swear we we're just talking, he says

Brad i'm breaking up with u, I say. I start to get up but he grabs my wrist and pulls me back down.

Nikki will u just let me explain, he says trying to reason with me

No now let me go u have no right to put your hand on me, I scream. By now everyone is looking over our way and so are my friends. Sam told them what happened and what i was telling Brad and Seth must have gotten mad cause he got up and came over to the table we we're sitting at.

What do u want Summers, he asks Seth

She said let go Mathews, Seth says

What ru going to do about it, Brad asks. Brad let go of my wrist and is standing up infront of Seth. Seth goes and hits him in the stomach. Brads friends come over and grab Seth's arms.

Let him go, I yell. Brad gets up and hits Seth in the face. My other friends come over. Greg punches one of the guys and Micheal punches the other.

Nikki we have to stop this, Sally tells me

I know but what r we going to do, I ask. A mall Security Guard comes over and breaks up the fight. He has us leave the mall. We head back to the mansion.

Are u ok Nikki, Seth asks

The question is are u ok i'm fine but ur the one that got into the fight, I say

I'm fine just a black eye, Seth says

Yeah but when we get back to the mansion our parents r going to wonder what happened, I say

We'll just tell them the truth, Erick says

And do u know how my dad will react to that, I say

Yeah he's going to freak out, Greg says

He'll probably never let me go out on a date ever again, I say

U don't know that u just went out with wrong guy that's all, Sam tells me

Yeah after u told me that he was a jerk, I say. 


End file.
